User talk:Mark Marino
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 you want to may look at Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 if I were you. Warning Hello Marino. In case you have not noticed, you are currently serving a 6-month ban on the site - behindthevoiceactors.com - and you go under the following names as well : MarkMarino, ShadowHawk, Receptor and more, and your two IP Addresses are 74.110.20.122 and 96.240.94.62. OptimusSolo told you about that didnt you? And you just don't chose the voice actor, only the Casting and Voice Director choses who voices who. So please do NOT tamper with mine and Larry1996's pages or else. Not Obsessed I am Not Obsessed with you all right? You are nothing but a Terrible Liar, Anything you Believe in the Ultimate Spider-Man Cartoon Will not come true. So Stop messing with mine and Larry's Pages on this wiki Ok? And Stop Making Lies Arcoss the Internet, It Will Not Come True. Thank You. Marvel Here's your Marvel Casting Jerkwad: *Diedrich Bader - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Master Mold, Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Terrax, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Peter Petruski/Trapster, Ego The Living Planet *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath, Eugene Milton Judd/Puck, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Jasper Sitwell, Thomas Raymond/Toro, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Steven Blum - Bob: Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, A.I.M. Troopers, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar, Senator Robert Kelly, Baron Zemo (II), Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Dino Manelli, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Johann Fennhoff/Doctor Faustus, Gabriel Lan/Air Walker, Red Shift, Geatar, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Beta Ray Bill *Grey DeLisle - Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Doreen Green/Squrriel Girl, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton/Diamondback, Lyja, Frankie Raye/Nova, Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana, Abigail Brand *Tara Strong - Inez Temple/Outlaw, Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrina Smallwood, Clair Ferguson/Blink *Dave Fennoy - Agent X, T'chaka, Sentinels, John Proudstar/Thunderbird *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Rocket Raccoon, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo (I), Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor McKenzie/Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Red Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, William Stryker, Mark Scarlotti/Backlash, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead, Ray Carrigan/Blackout, Klaus Vorhess/King Cobra, Lord John Falsworth/Baron Blood, Zoltan Drago/Mister Fear, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Grey Hulk, Owen Reece/Molecule Man, Mac Gargan/Venom III, Rocket Raccon *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Bullseye, Dominic Petros/Avalanche, Fredrick J. Dukes/Blob, Skurge the Excutioner, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Lou Ferrgino - The Hulk *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lawerence Bayne - Nathan Summers/Cable *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop, Eric Brooks/Blade, Paibok, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon, Gabe Jones *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Alison Crestmire/Magma, Synthia Schmidt/Sin/Mother Superior, Alicia Masters, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Jim Cummings - Nick Fury, Henry Peter Gyrich, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, Tyrant *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing-Man, Flint Marko/Sandman *Roger Rose - The Vision, Genisis Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Karnak *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse, The Stranger, A'lars/Mentor *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper, Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner/Red She-Hulk, Mary MacPherran/Titana *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme, Clinton McIntyre/Protocide, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk, Aaron Stack/Machine Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Matt Murdock/Daredevill *Clancy Brown - Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Captain George Stacy, Morg, The Supreme Intelligence *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *Paul Essiembre - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Bentley Whittman/The Wizard, Harry Leland, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Neal McDonough - Dr. Bruce Banner *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-5 *Erin Matthews - Anna Marie-Lebau/Rogue *J. B. Blanc - Remy Lebau/Gambit, Heimdall, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker, Paul Pierre Duval/Grey Gargoyle *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro, Raymond Toro/Human Torch *Elizabeth Daliy - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler *John Cygan - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Michael Twoyoungmen/Shaman, Triton, Maximus the Mad, Eternity, The Living Tribunal *Dwight Schultz - Garrok, Bolivar Trask, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Titanium Man III *Loren Lester - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Tricia Helfer - Felica Hardy/Black Cat, Heather MacNeil Hudson/Vindicator *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson, Ben Grimm/The Thing *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Ultron *Alan Shearman - Sebastian Shaw *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike, Crystal *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tim Russ - Hobie Brown/Prowler *Hakeem Kae Kazim - T'challa/Black Panther *Andre Sogliuzzo - Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost, Esteban Corazón De Ablo/Diablo, Pitor Rasputian/Colosuss *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas, Gamora *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna O'hara Plunder/Shanna the She Devill, Monica Rambeau/Photon *James Sie - Shrio Yoshida/Sunfire, Mandarin, Jimmy Woo, Fin Fang Foom, The Ancinet One, Shang Chi *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion, Ronan The Accuser *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Blackheart, Titannus *Gregg Berger - Mole Man, Attuma, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Professor Thornton, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Skrull Queen, Selene, Kayla Silverfox, Peggy Carter, Madeline Joyce/Miss America *Terri Hawkes - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Julia Carpenter/Arachne, Ann Darnell/Vapor, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone, Snowbird *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok, Hermond *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Keith Ferguson - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray, Cameron Hodge *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir, Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Thanos, Volstagg *Andrea Baker - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Julia Koenig/Warrior Woman *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat, Ravonna *Susan Spano - Melissa Joan Gould/Songbird *Rino Romano - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier, Jack Hart/Jack of Hearts *Jodi Benson - Namorita, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Ogie Banks - Eli Bradley/Patriot *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister, Abraham Cornelius *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror *Mark Meer - James "Mac" MacDonald Hudson/Guardian *Iona Morris - Medusa *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Matt Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Jess Harnell - The Impossible Man *Lisa Zane - Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu The Watcher *Maurice LaMarche - Mad Thinker *Erin Torpey - Daisy Johnson/Quake *Stan Lee - Narrator, Willie Lumpkin Other Marvel CharactersEdit *Zzzax is simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum, and Wade Williams. *Bi-Beast is both voiced by John DiMaggio and Keith Ferguson *The 5 Stepford Cuckoos are all voiced by Terri Hawkes, Kari Wahlgren, Danica McKellar, Grey DeLisle, and Kim Mai Guest *Blackbolt has no Voice actor It is not a Tounge in Cheek, it is a masterpiece of Perfection. Since you are banned, you may want to not change any more pages that are not yours. Goodbye. Characters: The Justice League (Founding Members) *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Miguel Ferrer - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter The Injustice League (Founding Members) *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Brent Spiner - The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak Crime Syndicate of America *Brian Bloom - Kent Clark/Ultraman *Clancy Brown - Thomas Wayne/Owlman *Vannessa Marshall - Lois Lane/Superwoman *Nolan North - Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Steven Blum - Johnny Quick/Silpstream *John DiMaggio - Arthur Curry/Barracuda *Carl Lumbly - J'edd J'arkkus/The Martian Batman's Rogues *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Nolan North - Oswald Copplebot/Penguin *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Jason Issacs/Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul *Wade Williams - Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Corey Burton - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Peter MacNicol - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *David Sobolov - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Superman's Rogues *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Tim Daly - Bizzaro *Corey Burton - Brainiac *John DiMaggio - Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman *Michael Jai White - Doomsday *Maria Canals - Leslie Willis/Livewire *John Kassir - Oswald Loomis/The Prankster *Rene Auberjonois - General Zod Wonder Woman's Rogues *Clancy Brown - Hades *John Kassir - Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *John DiMaggio - Ares *Dee Bradley Baker - Felix Faust *Olivia D'Abo - Morgaine le Fay *Jennifer Hale - Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta *Rachel York - Circe Flash's Rogues *Crispin Freeman - Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Steven Blum - Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Corey Burton - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Mark Hamill - James Jesse/The Trickster *John Kassir - Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra Green Lantern's Rogues *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Steven Blum - Amon Sur *James Remar - The Manhunters *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Daran Norris - Larfleeze *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Nolan North - Black Hand *Mark Hamill - Nekron *John DiMaggio - Hector Hammond *Clancy Brown - Parallax *Gina Torres - Yrra Cynril/Fatality *Corey Burton - Bito Wladon/Sonar *David Kaye - Evil Star Green Arrow's Rogues *Malcom McDowell - Merlyn the Magnifcent *Gary Anthony Williams - Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick *John DiMaggio - Onomatopoeia *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo *Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock Man Royal Flush Gang *Jim Meskimen - King *Grey DeLisle - Queen *Robin Atkin Downes - Jack *Olivia d'Abo - Ten *Steven Blum - Ace Secret Six *Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman *Grey DeLisle - Scandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Terri Hawkes - Jeannette *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller Other Villians *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra *Keone Young - Sensei *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter, White Martians, David Clinton/Chronos *Corey Burton - Darrin Profitt/Red King *John Kassir - Klairon The Witch Boy *Tasia Valenza - Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Phil Morris - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Neron *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *Mark Hamill - Asmodel, Rama Khan *Clancy Brown - Simon Stagg Other Injustice League Members *James Remar - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *Jennifer Hale - Louise Lincon/Killer Frost *Yuri Lowenthal - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *Armin Shimmerman - Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Dee Bradley Baker - Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man *Robin Atkin Downes - James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Arnold Vosloo - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Corey Burton - John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, T.O. Morrow *Bruce Greenwood - Wotan, Prometheus *Nolan North - Orm Marius/Ocean Master *John DiMaggio - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Steven Blum - Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker *Mark Hamill - Baron Bedlam *Clancy Brown - Per Degaton *Marina Sitris - Zazzala/Queen Bee *Keith David - Despero *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Grey DeLisle - Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage Apokolips *Dee Bradley Baker - Desaad *Mark Hamill - Doctor Bedlam *Jennifer Hale - Bernadeth *Grey DeLisle - Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra *Nika Futterman - Lashina *Kari Wahlgren - Gilotina, Mortalla *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Corey Burton - Kanto, Steppenwolf *J.K. Simmons - Mantis *Steven Blum - Virmin Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance *Travis Willingham - Sleez *David Sobolov - Grayven Justice Syndicate of America *Mark Rolston - Alexander Luthor/Atom Man *Jeff Bennett - Jack Napier/Red Hood *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Barbara Minerva/Leopard *Troy Baker - Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern *Phil LaMarr - Grodd *Khary Payton - The Manta *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet Other League Members *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow (Later Joins the Ranks of the Fouding Seven) *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Gets Involved in the Tower of Babel Storyline) *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *James Horan - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *Peter Lurie - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael Jai White - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Jonathan Adams - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana The Outsiders *Neil Patrick Harris - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Travis Willingham - The Eradicator *Steven Blum - Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Terri Hawkes - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Grey DeLisle - Emily Briggs/Looker, Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kari Wahlgren - Grace Choi, Emily Sung/Element Woman Justice Society of America *Geoff Peirson - Jay Garrick/Flash *Gary Owens - Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Corey Burton - Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night *Robert Patrick - Carter Hall/Hawkman *Cam Clarke - Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Gary Cole - Al Pratt/Atom *Lex Lang - Rex Tyler/Hourman *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Steven Blum - Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Jeff Bennett - Ted Knight/Starman *Brian Bloom - Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Grey DeLisle - Dinah Drake/Black Canary (In Flashbacks) Green Lantern Corps *Grey DeLisle - Arisia Rrab *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *John Kassir - Ch'p *James Arnold Taylor - Flodo Span *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *John DiMaggio - G'nort, Kreon *Steven Blum - Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat *Fred Tatasciore - Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan *Johnny Yong Bosch - Jack T. Chance *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog, Mogo *Kelly Hu - Laira Omoto *Yuri Lowenthal - Lar Gand *Troy Baker - Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Cam Clarke - Raker Qarrigat *Tom Kenny - Salaak *Kari Wahlgren - Soranik Natu *Dee Bradley Baker - Stel *Jeff Bennett - Tomar-Re *James Sie - Tomar-Tu, Turytt New Genesis *Richard McGonagle - Highfather *Lex Lang - Orion *Yuri Lowenthal - Takion *Steven Blum - Lightray *Corey Burton - Forager *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear *Travis Willingham - Mark Moonrider, Infinity-Man *Dee Bradley Baker - Serifan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vykin Other Heroes *John DiMaggio - Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Grey DeLisle - Indigo-1, Clara Kendall/Tomorrow Woman *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal *Alison Mack - Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr/Power Girl *Troy Baker - Tim Drake/Robin *Brian Bloom - Rip Hunter, Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Michael T. Wiess - Adam Strange *Fred Tatasciore - Michael Maxwell/B'wana Beast *Nolan North - Boston Brand/Deadman Supporting Characters *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *James Horan - Jack Ryder *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Lynda Carter - Queen Hippolyta *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *Jennifer Hale - Inza Nelson *Fred Tatasciore - Det. Harvey Bullock *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *David Odgen Siters - Solovar *Vicki Lewis - Iris West New Frontier Universe *George Newbern - Clark Kent/Superman *Miguel Ferrer - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Keri Russell - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Steven Blum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Travis Willingham - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Keith Szarabajka - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter *Corey Burton - Ray Palmer, Abin Sur *Keith David - The Centre *Kari Wahlgren - Carol Ferris *Phil Morris - King Faraday *Jeff Bennett - Kyle "Ace" Morgan *Zach Calison - Dick Grayson/Robin *Grey DeLisle - Iris West, Lois Lane *Tom Kenny - Dr. Will Magnus *Adam Baldwin - Rick Flag *Jim Meskimen - Samuel "Slam" Bradley *James Arnold Taylor - Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Other Characters *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *John DiMaggio - Lobo, Maxwell Lord *Steven Blum - Metron Mark Marin, I, Dino-Drones need? your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it? and raly other Users about this, that of your ideas depend apon it! TheCannon is with me on this, evan Larry1996